User blog:RoadstoJudah/A Complete Lore Guide
So you've taken the first leap into the lore of FOXHOUND's cinematic universes. Go watch the movies. Good luck! No, but really. Lore is a big part of all of our universes and each one takes place on a different version of Earth. Some are entirely based in reality, others have fictional locations, and some don't have any real locations at all. Here, I'll break down the lore of the main cinematic universes, starting with mine - that's just the one I know best, though each separate section is written by their respective owners (ex. THCU is written by Endpoint!) Then Mike, at a young age, has his powers come out. Mike's the most powerful powered to have ever lived - at least, so far. Dude can control fire. Jump leaps and bounds. Pick up buses, cars, whatever. He's next-level. Then, Kentarou's powers come out. He thinks he's dead and that he's a ghost, but he can't be sure. It's all a mystery. And when their powers come out, they're visited by angels! Real angels! Like, Saint Michael kind of angels. They've got this tremendous sense of duty. Then it all goes to shit All in all, the wrong person gets too much power. And by too much power I mean cause-the-entire-known-world-to-break-into-nuclear-war type power. The world erupts into nuclear fire when Japan is nuked by an unknown country, and due to the pull of alliances, everyone bombs the shit out of each other. This war only lasts eight hours and when everyone is engulfed in flames, only a few parts of the United States are left. That's where the next phase picks up. Phase 2 Now, everyone is dead. Well, not everyone. Some parts of the United States did not get nuked. I mean, you can be sure that all major capitals are nuclear toast now. Washington D.C. Toast. New York City. Toast. Boston. Toast. Richmond. Toast. But not New Haven, Connecticut. That's where Noak lives. New governments pop up in areas that aren't wastelands, and New Haven becomes Camp A.C.E. Noak lives and breathes military, so when an uprising occurs, he's quick to join in on the action. Of course, this does not go well for anyone involved. To make a long story short: everyone dies. As you'd expect in a post-apoc war story. But it only got worse So, the nuclear war was probably the best thing that ever happened to this cinematic universe. The event itself was a horrible catastrophe, but it's still the most lighthearted of all of these phases because from here, the heavy themes start to seep in. A being known only as The One comes to Earth. We've established that God and angels exist in this universe, right? Well, none of them have any idea who The One is. Or, rather, what it is. It comes from some realm, some area in space where no angel has ventured. The One is a dystheist; it believes God created existence just to watch any and all beings alive to suffer. Take note that because of the dolor and destitution in the Rescind Cinematic Universe, this is no unpopular belief - and The One is the fucking embodiment of it. The One goes around, destroying planets and annihilating all there is, hoping to find God to put His head on a pike. It comes to Earth and meets Jeremy. The One has been to Earth before in the Middle Ages (which is why it speaks Middle English) and saw potential for humankind to lead it to God so it could kill Him. But they didn't ever make it there. So, instead, after meeting Jeremy, The One resolves to spare humanity. But this is all after it's almost done destroying the world. It's already done a number on Earth. The One's done more damage than any nuke could. After it's done, it resolves to spare humanity, hoping that the dystheism spread by Jeremy will be enough to weaken God and kill Him. But The One is stopped by Valmemeth. Phase 3 There's always a bigger fish. Valmemeth is the greatest evil the universe has ever encountered. Valmemeth the direct opposite of God; the force created so that good could exist (for good to exist, evil has to, to be the other side of the coin). All evil characters, all sin, all temptation, comes from this thing. It was first created at the edge of the universe, but since it's only gotten closer. By the time we're in phase 3, it's in orbit of Earth, making everyone on Earth a sinner - except our heroes. This is when the theology really kicks in hardcore. Archangel protects them from the influence of Valmemeth so they can fight it. So they can plan to take it down. Otherwise, it's the end of humanity. Will they take it down? Hell if I know. Elegies isn't out yet! That's the lore to the RCU. It might seem long and confusing - but we're only getting started. |THCU | __NOEDITSECTION__ The Time Heroes Cinematic universe is Endpoint's cinematic universe and is a little different in terms of set up and comparison to the real world. In this universe the world is the same as the current one - however, a few historic events are slightly altered or changed, eventually taking a complete fictional turn after a certain point in the timeline. Unlike the Rescind Universe (which is broken down into phases), the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe is broken down into - you guessed it, time periods. From here on, spoilers! It'll be hard for me to tell the story without spoiling some major key plot points here, so beware! The Predation Age The franchise begins in the current universe we know of today: vast, unknown, and mysterious. Unknown to humans on Earth, there are many alien species existing throughout the Milky Way galaxy. Only a few, however, are important to the story: The Avi, Czeth, Kalinar, Humans, and the Sinnods. The Avis are the bullies of the Milky Way galaxy. However, after the natural destruction of their planet, only remnants of their species remain. The galaxy is in a state of chaos, thanks to the remnant Avi empire led by an arrogant, tyrannical overlord known as Lord Crimson (Character) who is hell-bent on territorial conquest (Remember him later). Meanwhile, another alien prince by the name of Drexen (Character) attempts to step into his role as a Czeth King. Before he can do that however, his family lineage finds themselves under siege by an ancient underground ravenous species known as Sinnods. The Sinnods used to own the lands the Czeth now occupy, so they attempt to take it back. During the battle, their leader, Zarn (Character) (remember him too) flees, to which Drexen and his brother Korin (Character) follow. And that's the "Predation Age". Pretty simplified right? Now it's about to get real. The Past We're on Earth now. It's the late 1940s. World War II has ended, and the Cold War has begun. Tensions are high between the Soviet Union and the United States of America. Nuclear warfare seems imminent. In order to avoid the catastrophe of a nuclear World War III, the United States government begins to look for alternative war methods (just as they did in our real world timeline). Bring in Charles Black and the Specialized Cygnetic Powering Organization (S.C.P for short - yes, I know); a small division in the C.I.A. Inspired by the after-effects of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Black and his team of scientists led by Cyrus Smith began experimenting with the effects of nuclear radiation on the human body, and it's genetic mutations. The serum proved to be fatal towards adults, however upon discovering its success in children, the S.C.P began taking homeless, orphaned, and abandoned children in as test subjects for their new and improved serum. Their goal was to create an enhanced human - "a super soldier" so to speak. Fast forward to the 1950s, and that's exactly what they got. Mitchell Broussard (Character), and his friends Lynna Moore (Character) and Malcolm Pryor (Character) were one of the first few successes of the new "Project X" serum. Upon discovering their newfound powers however, they used them to stage a breakout and escape. Eventually, they found themselves at an orphanage and were soon adopted, keeping their powers hidden. A young girl by the name of Nia Simone, otherwise known as Rattle, resides at another S.C.P facility site. During a demonstration, she loses control of her powers and destroys a portion of the building. This leads to her and other super-powered children escaping. As a result, the S.C.P cracked down on their operations and began to go to work. Their next successful test subject was the son of an S.C.P facility warden: Ismis (Character). During this point in time, the United States found themselves involved in a proxy war between democratic South Korea and communist North Korea. Using Ismis as a fear tactic, the war eventually reached a standstill. After this, he and the S.C.P took to hunting down the rogue supers. And now, they're all grown up. Years later in the 1960s, the Cold War begins to reach one of it's hottest periods. Tensions are at an all-time high now. Mitchell is now eighteen living at home with his adoptive sister and family (his sister knows about his powers, yes). Sadly for him, the past comes back to haunt him. Remember Malcolm? Yeah well, he's been busy over the years. After being run out by the S.C.P, Malcolm's been recruiting and searching for the missing supers who escaped the facility mentioned previously. Well now he's found them, and he's come to Mitchell with a plan: to take down the S.C.P once and for all. The team travels across the state, and arrive where it all began. They siege the facility and come across the notorious man himself: The Warden and his son Ismis. A battle takes place, and the facility ends up being destroyed - not without sacrifices, of course - a few of the losses being Mitchell's sister and Ismis' father. The two of them escape the facility before reinforcements arrive, and during their time apart, they realize how the government used them as tools, and as years go by, they attempt to search for each other once again. |VS | __NOEDITSECTION__ }} Category:Blog posts